Tell Me A Lie
by doremi13
Summary: „Just tell me a lie, say something I would never believe." OgaFuru


This is a translation from a Russian fanfic written by "Herr . Boss" (without the spaces). I don't own neither this story, nor Beelzebub.

.

Oga was unique, Furuichi knew that once he heard about him. It was not just a little spark in Tatsumi, but he was a firework himself. And fireworks, as you may know, are beautiful from afar, but hazardous in closeness.

From near, only Furuichi could feel him, but he was still not able to understand what is going on in the that guy's head. And everything started in their childhood, once their mothers got used to the fact that their children always hang out somewhere together.

Near the river they were, where Oga lied on the ground, so his legs would dangle up to the knees in water. At his side sat Furuichi, trying to throw some pebbles to the river's bank on the opposite.

"Didn't I say you won't make it? Weakling," there was no malice in Oga's smirk, he watches this attemt fail, just like every other before. Furuichi breaths heavy through his nose, but otherwise doesn't give in to the provocation.

„You know what..." continues the brunette inspired, but falls silent then, like a cassette tape would, when it tore apart. This caught Takayuki's attention; what caused the other boy to stop talking so abruptly?

„So, what...?" he askes impatiently.

„I think I'm sick."

„Then you should dive in the water entirely, who knows, maybe it'll help."

„Idiot! Not like that. Here," Oga moves closer, his hand pushes down on his friends shoulder, making him lie down on the grass. Their heads touch, Furuichi feels warmth, readiating from the other's hand, lingering on him, and Tatsumi's quiet breathing, similar to that, when one is laying in ambush and listening in to something.

„Really, sick. It aches so much," he declares in an assured tone, like a doctor would set a diagnosis.

Furuichi crawled on the spot, throwing Oga a concerned glance.

„I didn't get it, are you alright? Let's go home."

„Just stay still."

This case vanished from his memory somehow, til a certain moment. At first, Furichi didn't attach great importance to things like that. So what, it was of no matter, who knows what people could come up with, it happens and strange ideas occure. But afterwards, something began to emerge from that, and further Furuichi was seriously confused, because when earlier he considered such behaviour to be an intensification of seasonal moronity, now he had no idea what to think about it.

„Tell me a lie."

„Excuse me, what?"

„Just tell me a lie, say something I would never believe," Oga watches in expactation, as if he awaits that at least a plan, how to take over the universe, will be announced, whereat Furuichi suggests that the constant thunderbolts finally melted his friend's brain, why else would you wake someone in the middle of the night, with these kind of requests on top of that.

„Come on, drink some water and go to sleep. You're annoying."

Oga scoffs something inarticulate, like he's the one whose sleep has been disturbed, and a few seconds later Takayuki feels that he is beign pressed into the mattress. There is something firm leaning against his head now, probably Tatsumi's cheek.

„It aches..."

Furuichi only sighs, then wriggles in the manner of a caterpillar from under Oga. In the dark their faces almost not visible, nevertheless it is clear that they are a few centimetres apart from each other. The silence portrays a dull, dismal character, where sometimes Beel's quite breathing could be distinguished.

Takayuki knows, what exactly Oga's „It aches'" are. He knows, but he can't do anything about it. It happened to him too, though this „ache" has long hair, a breast and a nice waist, it isn't some gray-eyed inconspicuous something.

„Alright, let's suggest, Santa Claus doesn't exist, presents are bought in stores, and pillars shouldn't be licked, especially in winter."

Oga snorts quietly, not irritated, he liked the joke, only that it's not what he wanted to hear.

„Idiot."

„Well, sorry, you should have asked me in the morning. Or better, left me alone at all."

„But pillars, man, I didn't expect that!"

Furuichi feels a thin thread, a string, jingeling, twitching. It sticks into his friend's skin who gets rattled and psychotic. Even hysteric. Although on the surface, of course, no stranger would take notice of this.

And that's why it „aches", because Furuichi long ago is not a stranger anymore.

„C'mon, you have the skill. What might it cost you anyway," Oga rubs on his eyes, slaps on his face. He is already at his breaking point, maybe.

„I can't, I won't tell you this."

„One time. Say it, just tell me this lie only once. It'll get easier, I'm sure."

Takayuki closes his eyes, he agrees. He gathers his thoughts and it seems to him, that saying such words, lying such words, it's like jumping in an abyss. Or pushing someone in there.

He cautiously feels for Oga's palm and squeezes it.

„I love you..." but squeezed his eyes tightly, as if the light of headlighters sharply strucked his view.

The silence is long. Nothing, absolutely.

Actually very pleasant, Oga thinks, and would be even more, if the confession were earnest. And speaks, as lightly and naturally as possible, „Yeah, sure, poor liar. I don't believe you."

But they both feel like their guts are wringing out, only that one has it from the feeling of guilt and the other, from love. One that is mendacious and unrequited.

.

I really hope you liked it, beacause I do. And I'm sorry, if you find grammatical errors, despite my 100th try to correct it till the point of "That'll do it".


End file.
